criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Run in the Blood/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Arrest the killer... Marcus Young: Julia Hardwin, we got you now! We know you killed Lindsay and kidnapped all of those children! Marcus: Now, better come clean about the family cult or- Julia Hardwin (angry): How DARE you accuse me of something like that? I might have banished Lindsay from our home, but I would never murder her! Marcus: Oh quit it! We found your hair on the halberd, your DNA on her starfish hair pin, and your pork ribs stain on the door handle! Marcus: What kind of human being even are you? Kidnapping children for a CULT? And then cutting your daughter's head off? What was on your mind? Julia: Do you know who I am ? Who is going to believe your fake accusations? I come from a wealthy family and I surely didn't do those things. Marcus (angry): We have more proofs and forensic evidences! You are guilty Julia! Julia (angry): Guilty? Of what? I only wanted what was fair! Marcus: Fair? What are you talking about? Julia: Have you just seen my children ? Lesbian artist, murderous gangster and the dead one? What will our family be remembered by? Julia: Seeing other people build families, have children and grandchildren, while all three of my children are fucking horrible...made me sick! Julia (mad): IT WAS NOT FAIR! I had to do something! Julia: So then I formed a family cult. Me, Richard and all other parents whose children were a pure dissapointment. Julia: We ALL had something to relate by! Our family grew stronger and bigger day by day! Marcus (disgusted): Wait...you kidnapped all of those children because you couldn't stand other families being happy? Julia: Seing other people cry for their children fed my soul with joy. And Lindsay was trying to ruin it, she found out it was me and she threatened to report me. Julia (evil): I sliced her head off with pleasure. She had no future anyways. Marcus (angry): How can you say something like that? Just because of her sexuality? Marcus: Where are the other children? Where is Diane's daughter? Julia: I'm not telling that. They won't be harmed as long as you keep your nose out of our business! Marcus: Wow...you sick, deranged...Save your words for the court! Judge Rose won't be nice towards you! At the courtroom... Judge Rose: Julia Hardwin!? You are the killer and the leader of family cult? Judge (grinning): I kinda expected it. You were always a dick to everyone back in high school...Manipulative, nasty asshole, always bullying others to make yourself feel better. Julia (angry): Are you here to judge my high school years or my crimes Eva? Keep those insults to yourself... Judge (disgusted): I wasn't insulting you, I was describing you. What kind of person kills their daughter because of her sexuality? If that's what makes her happy, you should have been fine with her... Judge: Since I doubt anyone wants to see your sickening face again, I hereby sentence you to life in mental asylum without ANY chance for parole! Julia (angry): You will regret this ! YOU WILL!